digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HappyMarc1
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KrytenKoro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:05, January 4, 2012 Hi Kryentoro, I am unsure if this is the correct way to contact you regarding this block... The block was made by KrytenKoro. Reason given: Inserting false information Start of block: 18:59, January 4, 2012 Expiry of block: infinity Intended blockee: 86.46.106.186 Block ID: #1956 Current IP address: 86.46.106.186 Could you please contact me b1gak@yahoo.ie to discuss the blocking of my son from the digimon Wiki? I am based in Ireland. Many thanks. :I don't have access to e-mail for most of the day, so it might take a while before I can e-mail you, but the gist of the block is that User:Happy Marc continued to insert false information (apparently stuff from his own fan-fiction) into the articles after being warned not to. He was asked to stop multiple times in the commentspace for the actual articles, as well as twice on his own user inbox. If he can promise us that he knows that we don't allow fanfiction in the mainspace (articles covering the published series), and that he won't do it again, we'd be happy to remove the block. After that, if he needs help writing up his material without violating our policies, he can just ask me or one of the other users for help on how to do it properly. 14:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Block You've been blocked for two weeks for inserting false info on multiple articles. If you want to discuss your block, or can guarantee that we can trust you to not do it anymore, use this talk page. 14:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Fan: namespace. You can do what you're doing if you start the article with Fan:. So, Fan:Oryxmon. If you need help doing this, just ask here and we'll help. 18:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you and your mother please come on the IRC so that I can help walk you through the process of doing what you want to do so that it doesn't interfere with our project? The link is at DigimonWiki:IRC.18:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::How about you guys decide on a good time to talk and message me about it here? Make sure you list the time zone. 07:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Example I couldn't find you on the IRC, so here's basically what needs to be done: Example #Happy Marc should create his stories on new articles in the Fan namespace. This means that he should create an article whose title begins with "Fan:", like "Fan:HappyMarc's character". This is the biggest requirement, as anything else the admins can fix for him after the fact. #Any images he uses should either already be on our site as official images, or should be from art he has gotten permission to use. This means he can use fanart that isn't from some other series like Bakugan, and whoever drew it needs to have said it's okay for him to upload. The image will need to credit the artist as well, like this one does. It's okay if he needs help getting the credits done; just tell us where the image is from, and we'll set the license up. #As shown in the above diff, there shouldn't be any categories added to the page if they are "official" categories. For example, his pages should not use "Category:Ultimate Digimon". Basically, the gist of this is that he needs to make sure he doesn't steal images, and he needs to keep his stuff separate from the "official" articles. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article default=Fan: I've put this on his user and talk pages, too, so that it's easy for him to find and remember. I've talked to the people who run our servers, and unfortunately it's impossible to put a restriction on his account so that he can't accidentally put his fan-fiction in the main articles—it's on him to make sure his stuff stays separate, and if it gets to be unworkable again the wiki's admins are going to be forced to block him permanently. Hopefully this will work, and if you guys have any problems, please message me on my talk page or on the IRC #wikia-digimon channel. I'll try to be available as often as possible so that I can help. Thanks! 05:08, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Marc is editing the main articles on a wide scale again, which means that if he does not stop now he will have to be banned again. If you're unable to get him to understand creating his stuff as new articles with "Fan:" in the title, then it would probably be best for him to create his own, new wiki, here. 13:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Sinduramon The Digipedia, maintained by Chris McFeely who had contacts with the Digimon voice actors, claims that Richard Epcar voiced Sinduramon. Unless you can provide a published source (not Wikipedia, imdb, or another publically-editable site) that claims that it was Michael Reisz, then please do not insert that claim. 14:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC)